Mean
by CORAxoxo
Summary: Erica's Story before she's a vampire. Why she's so mean! & how she stands up to the bullies(all before she's a vampire)
1. MEAN!

**This is about erica before she was changed, about 6 months actually. She is the geek with glasses and everyone laughs at her, except Sarah of course.**

Why does everyone laugh at me, point at me and trip me up. I wish everyone would stop stealing my glasses and calling me a nerd! Sarah is different though, she's pretty but very thoughtful, loyal and kind. Whenever someone says a mean thing she stands up for me, she's the nicest person I've ever met. The talent shows tonight and I know this is weird but I'm going to sing a song. Its by Taylor Swift and it describes my situation perfectly, I really like the end though. I know one day they'll all want to be friends with me but I'll say no.

"Erica, your on!"I hear Sarah say, "Good luck"

"Thanks Sarah!" I say huging her and makinging my way to the stage.

I grab my guitar and begin to strum and sing:

"_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean_?"

I sigh, they are all laughing at me. I vow from this day forward I will make them all pay. _**They've just made my list.**_

**Review please? The last sentece was added by my little brother. The song is mean by taylor swift. I do not own the song or my babysitters a vampire!**


	2. Hope it gives you hell!

**Hope it gives you hell!**

**The song is by The all american rejects and is called Hope it gives you hell I don't own MBAV or the soneg. My OC called Alyona is in this it's actually her POV. So on with the story.**

Alyona's POV

I always make fun of people, all populars do. It's traditional. There's this girl called Erica, she's really weird! She sang in the talent show it was too funny! Really, like who does that? She's creeping me out though. The more she creeps me out the harder we hit out at her, she really needs to learn that and her friend Sarah, I've offered her to join us she said "I would never stoop that low". Well we don't need her! I was walking to my locker to get some books.

When I got there Erica was there, does she ever give up? She was smiling "what are you smiling at FREAK!" I snapped.

"nothing she" she smirked handing me a cd. "well this is normal" I laughed putting the cd in my purse. The day went on as normal and when I got home I went into my purse for some lipgloss. I pulled out the cd instead.

I opened the case and inside there was a note

'listen carefully, love erica xoxox'

I chuckled. I pulled out the cd and put it in my laptop's cd drive. I pressed play and I heard Erica's voice sing:

"wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place.

And you're still probably working

At a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car

Did it ever get you far?

You never seem so tense, love

Never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you

Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you

Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me

And here's all your lies

If you look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look

That you wear so well

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)

When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell

And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell"

"what was that about" I laughed unaware of what my future held.

**Now I know.**


	3. fifteen

**Erica's POV**  
"_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_  
_It's the morning of your very first day_  
_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_  
_Try and stay out of everybody's way_  
_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_  
_For the next four years in this town_  
_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and_  
_say_  
_You know I haven't seen you around, before_" Sarah sang.

It wasn't like that, at all. I was the one they laughed at and tripped, the one they pranked and made jokes about I was the geek, the nerd and the ugly girl no-one likes. Even if someone liked me most of them would be to scared to talk to me. I only had one friend.

"_'Cause when you're fifteen and_  
_Somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_And when you're fifteen feeling like_  
_There's nothing to figure out_  
_But count to ten, take it in_  
_This is life before you know_  
_Who you're gonna be_  
_Fifteen_"she continued

Yeah I know that feeling. Being ignored then suddenly someone says they want to be with me. They love me! I could hardly believe my ears. They were right it was unbelievable.

"_You sit in a class next to a redheaded Abigail_  
_And soon enough you're best friends_  
_Laughing at the other girls_  
_Who think they're so cool_  
_We'll be out of here as soon as we can_  
_And then you're on you're very first date_  
_And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying_" my best friend sang out.

I never had that feeling. I wish I was more like her.

"_And you're mamma's waiting up and you're thinking_  
_he's the one_  
_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night_  
_ends_  
_When the night ends_"

My mom would never wait up on me. She doesn't care that much. And by the time my first date came along none of them really knew or remembered me.

"_'Cause when you're fifteen and_  
_Somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_  
_Makes you head spin 'round but_  
_In your life you'll do things greater_  
_Than dating the boy on the football team_  
_But I didn't know it at fifteen_"

My first kiss was at 17, so was Sarah's. I agree with the last bit though

"_When all you wanted_  
_Was to be wanted_  
_Wish you could go back_  
_And tell yourself what you know now_"

Too true, this girl finally sings some sense.

"_Back then I swore I was gonna_  
_Marry him someday_  
_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_  
_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_  
_Who changed his mind_  
_And we both cried"_

_That_ abigail sounds a bit like me. WOOPS.

"_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you_  
_they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you_  
_fall_"

I have learned not to always believe people and trust them.

"_I've found time can heal most anything_  
_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_  
_I didn't know who I was supposed to be_  
_At fifteen_"

I doubt this was what I was meant to be. I am a monster.

"_la la la la la...la la la la la...la la la la la_  
_Your very first day_  
_Take a deep breath girl_  
_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_"

I sighed and finished watching the video Sarah uploaded a year ago. I miss the good old days when I got laughed at or ignored. Vampire life is no fun!


End file.
